El sol de Remanente
by oni666
Summary: Que sucede cuando por causas extrañas terminas varado en un nuevo mundo, sin conocimiento de nada, y sin nadie con quien confiar, el héroe de Konoha llego a remanente. Beacon no sabe lo que es un torbellino pero están preparados para el?
1. Chapter 1

"Este día no puede ser peor" dijo un adolescente rubio de 17 años, con bigotes en la cara, de cabello en punta color dorado, usaba una camisa blanca con un remolino rojo en el frente, y unos pantalones de chándal color negro y no menos importante con una cola esponjosa de zorro con la punta color negro, el es Uzumaki Naruto, la razón de porque este tan enojado es debido a que esta en otro país, pero no de las naciones elementales, sino de otra dimensión, debido a sucesos del día anterior.

 **xxxxxxx**

Naruto estaba sentado meditando en su casa, para obtener más poder con su transformación de senjutsu del sabio, pero quería fusionarla con la energía de su amigo el kyuubi o Kurama, mientras decidió practicar el jutsu del cuarto hokage, el Hiraishin no jutsu una técnica que dobla el espacio y el tiempo para teletransportacion instantánea, Kurama como estaba aburrido 'corto' temporalmente el balance entre su chakra y la transformación de Naruto, esto causo un desequilibro entre energías tan densas, y el uso del sello de transporte del Hiraishin, causo que se creara un agujero negro, que estaba arrastrando al rubio hacia el portal.

" **Lo siento Naruto mi intención nunca fue esta, solo quería jugar una broma, y tal vez que te explotara en la cara** " el zorro muy triste dijo esto, al ver que el rubio estaba silencioso "no importa Kurama, lo entiendo, pero que dices compañero, vamos a causar un desastre?" el rubio de bigotes solo sonrió causando que su inquilino también sonriera después de todo su amigo no era alguien que se quedaba mucho tiempo triste " **adelante Naruto, después de todo no eres nada sin mi** " dijo el zorro causando que Naruto lo mirara de forma plana y con una gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza, pero el rubio sintió algo diferente en su cuerpo mientras avanzaba por el vacío de las dimensiones, vio su sello, y se estaba liberando, mientras la esencia del zorro, iba tomando forma de manera veloz, al final después de unos instantes el zorro demonio de nueve colas estaba totalmente libre del cuerpo de Naruto, lo cual sorprendió a ambos.

"Pero qué demonios Kurama, que no se supone que íbamos a estar muertos si se liberaba el sello" el zorro solo le dio una sonrisa triste al rubio lo cual lo desconcertó " **lo siento Naruto, al parecer este viaje no lo podemos hacer juntos, mi energía es demasiado potente para abandonar las naciones elementales, así que este es un adiós, deje el valor de una de mis colas de chakra en tu cuerpo, pero no sé qué pueda suceder, fue un viaje agradable mocoso** " el zorro sonrió una vez más, mientras Naruto sin dejar de llorar también sonrió "agradable ver que me tenías aprecio Kurama, solo una última vez amigo" al terminar de decir esto, extendió su puño contra la enorme bestia, y este solo lanzo un bufido " **eres un maldito sentimental** " pero estiro su enorme puño y lo choco contra el de Naruto, ambos compartieron una última sonrisa, antes de que las fuerzas del universo, arrastraran al rubio hacia otro lugar.

Mientras más tiempo pasaba en la brecha dimensional, mas sentía que su energía estaba cambiando, se hacía más ligera, pero más simple de manejar, y sin darse cuenta otra extremidad creció en su cuerpo, al final del viaje que pudieron haber sido horas para el rubio empezó a ver una luz blanca, que marcaba el final de su viaje en el vacío.

 **xxxxxx**

La primera experiencia que esperaba tener el rubio no era estar cayendo del cielo, no lo asustaba, después de haberse enfrentado a titanes del nivel de Madara Uchiha y una diosa primordial como Kaguya Ootsutsuki, dudaba que hubiera pocas cosas que le pudieran sorprender.

"Porque carajos estoy sintiendo dolor de espalda, si aún no toco tierra" así que imaginen la cara del pobre bastardo cuando puso la mano sobre su espalda y sintió algo que no debía ir ahí, algo peludo y que se sentía como una de las colas del zorro, el rubio solo pudo abrir enormes sus ojos, y finalmente aterrizo, años de experiencia como ninja lo preparan para el impacto, solo acumulo energía en sus pies, y al tocar el suelo esta extraña energía absorbió toda la fuerza del golpe.

"Ok, primero que nada debo calmarme es absurdo que vea una de las colas de Kurama en mí, se ve genial parezco un tipo rudo, pero me hace ver como un monstruo, y dudo que alguien actué normal viendo a un tipo con cola de zorro" de repente el adolescente recordó algo de lo que dijo el kyuubi antes de separarse _'_ _ **deje el valor de una de mis colas de chakra en tu cuerpo, pero no sé qué pueda suceder**_ _'_ "con un demonio lo que faltaba, creo que no importa donde este, las cosas nunca serán normales", lo dijo con un espasmo del ojo, y la cola moviéndose.

'Antes que nada debo tener conocimiento de este mundo, con suerte tengo mi kunai, eso debe bastar' el rubio hizo su seña para realizar su técnica pero no sucedió nada, solo una extraña perturbación en su interior con esta nueva energía, esto preocupo al rubio, pues sentía la energía pero no funcionaba como esperaba, así que obligo esta extraña energía en su mano derecha en forma de bola, se sorprendió al saber que aun podía manejar la energía pero no la podía ejecutar de la forma a la que estaba acostumbrado.

Decidió meditar y aprender de la naturaleza, e imaginen su sorpresa al sentir el odio, ira, y todas las sensaciones negativas que tenía la naturaleza, pero aún más sorprendente fue el saber que la ira de la naturaleza había conseguido una forma corpórea, criaturas hechas de sombras y con una emoción negativa sin igual, y que se estaban acercando a él, un grupo grande de estos seres oscuros y retorcidos.

 **xxxxxx**

 **"** Tenia que abrir mi maldita boca, y desear mala suerte"El grupo que se apareció ante el eran unas criaturas con forma de lobo y oso, aunque había unas diferencias entre algunos de ellos mismos, unos tenían espigas de hueso saliendo de su espalda, mientras otros no; decidiendo que ya había pasado mucho tiempo se lanzó a la acción, si bien al comienzo las criaturas parecían fuertes, se percató de que solo aquellos que tenían los huesos muy crecidos, parecían tener algún tipo de inteligencia aunque sus estrategias eran demasiado predecibles, atacar por la espalda, atacar al mismo tiempo, usar una distracción, aunque si bien no eran tan fuertes, eran demasiados, por lo que el rubio empezaba a agotarse y en un ataque sorpresa de lo que parecía un jabalí, recibió un impacto, pero se sorprendió al ver que esta energía había formado lo que parecía ser una segunda piel defensiva en él. Y con una sonrisa loca creo el orbe de energía, si bien no era tan grande como con chakra, giraba mucho más rápido y lo uso contra uno de los osos oscuros "con este poder en mis manos ninguno de ustedes sobrevivirá 'rasengan'" el poder destructivo de la esfera, oblitero por completo el cuerpo del objetivo, y ya cansado de esa lucha larga, reforzó su kunai con poder y termino vencedor.

Al ser consciente de que no podía ir por ahí con una cola de zorro opto por ocultarla debajo de su camisa, a pesar de que quedaba con una apariencia algo cómica pues tenia músculos tonificados en los brazos, pero la cola peluda lo hacia ver como estuviera gordo, después de días de caminar y luchar contra esas extrañas criaturas encontró que su poder podía dar forma a algo aún más poderoso y decidió llamarlo 'despertar', consistía en la absorción de la naturaleza así como su modo sabio pero este asumía una transformación brillante así como el senjutsu del sabio de los seis caminos, la primera vez que obtuvo su despertar fue cuando un grupo enorme de criaturas apareció ante él, y ya cuando termino de luchar contra las criaturas se dio cuenta de que solo era un plan para distraerlo, pues aparecieron otros que parecían pájaros, y otros que eran 2 serpientes unidas, y al final apareció uno parecido a un elefante, el creyó que iba a morir ese día, pero no iba a caer sin luchar por lo que un ataque de férrea voluntad su poder creció abruptamente y dio lugar a la transformación, esta transformación revistió su cuerpo en una capa dorada, y con un circulo negro en el estomago, donde antes estaba el sello del kyuubi, su cabello dos puntas se levantaron como si fueran cuernos y el cambio mas radical eran sus ojos, pues en vez de ser dorados, como al inicio de su transformación senjutsu, eran rojos,, con este nuevo poder pudo derrotarlos a todos, pero con dificultad ya que no estaba tan acostumbrado al derroche tan veloz de energía.

"joder ya van varios días y aun no veo a nadie, como demonios es difícil conseguir ver al menos un pueblo, o algo para conseguir información". Después de dos días más llego a una ciudad, el letrero decía 'Bienvenidos a Vale hogar de los mejores cazadores del remanente'. "Bueno al menos ya sé dónde estoy, tengo hambre, y no tengo dinero, realmente extraño al zorro mullido, es molesto estar viajando solo" -"hey foxy, porque hablas solo" Naruto salto al ver una chica rubia, con ojos lila, que se había aparecido frente a el mientras estaba divagando "es una ocasión especial, y no digas foxy, me llamo Naruto Uzumaki", la chica al parecer algo le hizo gracia porque se estaba riendo y mientras eso sucedía, Naruto detallo mejor a la chica, era de su misma altura con un cabello igual de rubio que el de él, por cómo se veían sus manos parecía ser una luchadora mano a mano, tenía un chaleco café con una camisa naranja debajo y lo que parecía ser un corazón en llamas en la parte derecha, usaba pantalones cortos, botas café, y una bufanda, 'es linda' -"y dime foxy, que te trae a Vale, ser un cazador, la belleza de la ciudad o mi hermosa figura?" le pregunto la chica de forma un tanto seductora. "la verdad señorita vengo por algo de información, y comida, llevo días caminando y luchando contra criaturas oscuras, que encarnan lo que la naturaleza siente, y te pedí que no me llames foxy" Naruto respondió "bueno la información la consigues fácilmente en un pergamino, o una biblioteca, comida conozco un buen lugar, hogar de los mejores fideos, si por criaturas oscuras te refieres al Grimm debes ser bastante bueno, y te llamo foxy porque pareces un zorro fauno, tienes bigotes, a menos que seas un gato fauno, y soy Yang Xiao-Long".

"Gracias Yang, y si no es mucha molestia te puedo preguntar que es un fauno" ante esto la chica quedo mirando al otro rubio de manera extraña " en serio me preguntas sobre faunos?, ¿que eres tonto, son personas con partes animales, ya sabes, garras, cuernos, cola, orejas?" -" me estás diciendo que una persona que tiene alguna parte animal no es algo extraño de ver?" Naruto miro a la chica rubia demasiado sorprendido, y esto descoloco a la rubia "claro, que no has visto la gente atrás tuya" ante esto el rubio se giró rápidamente y vio una mujer con orejas de lobo junto a un hombre con cuernos de toro, aunque los humanos, estaban mirando bastante mal a los faunos, Naruto se enojó por esto, se giró ante Yang y le pidió que le dijera donde quedaba la biblioteca para obtener toda la información que necesitaba, la rubia acepto y le indico como llegar a una.

Naruto se giró y siguiendo las instrucciones de Yang entro en la biblioteca al sentirse con más confianza dejo salir su cola, mientras leía todo tipo de información, la historia de remanente, la gran guerra, sobre el fauno y su revolución, Menagerie, el SDC, los cazadores, principalmente aura, polvo, el Grimm, el White Fang y la tecnología que tenían, las armas, y el transporte, decidió nombrar su semblanza como "Voluntad del Zorro" en honor a su viejo amigo Kurama.

Sabía que debía conseguir un arma y un pergamino, lo primero no era tan difícil, en cualquier tienda se podría conseguir una, el problema era que el no existía en este mundo, y decir que era un ninja de otra dimensión sonaba estúpido, así que decidió decir una verdad a medias, el era de fuera de los muros de las ciudades, y se llama Naruto Uzumaki, y ya no ocultaba su cola, después de una semana de haberse encontrado con Yang, Naruto estaba comiendo fideos en una tienda llamada 'A Simple Wok' la tienda sugerida por ella, estaba por pedir otro plato de sus gloriosos fideos, cuando entro alguien, el rubio de bigotes se giro, y vio un hombre que lo miraba fijamente con ojos rojos, le recordó brevemente los ojos de Kurama, este hombre se sentó al lado de Naruto, aun así ya sabia quien era, un cazador de renombre en toda la historia de remanente, destacaba e cualquier parte que apareciera.

"Mi nombre es Qrow Branwen, y alguien que conozco quiere verte" con esa frase el rubio podía sentir el dolor de cabeza que se avecinaba.


	2. Chapter 2

"te derrotare" humano/fauno hablando

'te derrotare' humano/fauno pensando

derechos de autor en el primer capitulo

"¿Así que me conoces, o al menos sabes quién soy" el rubio pregunto al hombre sin dejar de comer ignorando lo que había dicho anteriormente, todo con una sonrisa en su cara –"mira niño, no tengo tiempo para esto, la persona que me dijo que te encontrara está interesado en ti" el hombre respondió sacando una botella de su traje, bebió un sorbo y dio un gran suspiro - "vendrás o no?" hablo de nuevo Qrow y miro al rubio que estaba comiendo sus fideos.

Qrow era un hombre de cabello negro y ojos rojos que vestía una camisa blanca con bordes grises y pantalón negro con una capa roja con las puntas cortadas, zapatos de vestir, y lo que parecía ser una espada en su espalda oculta por la capa y en su cuello una cadena con una cruz de lado, Naruto se giró para negar su propuesta, pero Qrow intuyendo esto lo golpeo en la parte de atrás de la cabeza con su espada, el rubio se desplomo al suelo inconsciente, el tendero quedo mirando al hombre de ojos rojos con miedo mientras se levantaba y agarraba al rubio para llevárselo, saco unas cuantas tarjetas de dinero, y pago por lo que el rubio había comido y se fue.

 **xxxxx**

"Esta no es la forma en que pretendía que nos conociéramos, Qrow" fue lo que escucho el rubio decir al despertar, lentamente empezó a abrir los ojos y al enfocar su mirada vio frente a él un hombre de cabello gris, usando un traje verde y una bufanda del mismo color, y al lado del hombre una caña, no necesitaba más detalles sobre el hombre para reconocerlo como Ozpin, el director de la academia de cazadores Beacon, él estaba bebiendo de un vaso, según le que le dictaba su nariz era te; "el sentimiento es mutuo, pero quien es usted" Naruto respondió mientras pretendía no reconocer al hombre y se tocaba la zona herida debido al cazador.

Mientras veía al rubio terminar de despertar de su estado de inconsciencia y se tocaba la nuca, hablo de nuevo "lamento como actuó mi amigo, mi nombre es Ozpin, soy un cazador y el director de la escuela Beacon" se presentó ante Naruto, que solo tenía una ceja levantada ante el hombre. "la verdad yo no lamento nada de lo que hice, supuse que iba a negarse, y fue bastante divertido" la voz de Qrow llego de la espalda del rubio. Que se giró para verlo, y vio al hombre de cabello negro que tenía una sonrisa arrogante en su cara.

Se giró de nuevo para ver al hombre de cabello gris "Ahora se su nombre, mas no conozco las razones de porque estoy aquí, ni donde estamos" Ozpin quedo mirando los ojos de Naruto " estamos en Beacon mi escuela, y quiero hablar contigo sobre algunos sucesos joven…" "soy Naruto" al decir su nombre Naruto observo a Ozpin buscar algo en un pergamino que tenía en su escritorio, después de algunos minutos el hombre de cabello gris levanto la mirada hacia el rubio y el de cabello negro atrás del rubio "es extraño, no existe ningún registro oficial de alguien con el nombre Uzumaki Naruto" Ozpin quedo mirando al rubio con mucho interés esperando una respuesta a su declaración "nací fuera de los reinos, en un pueblo pequeño que luego fue devastado por grimm." Esto solo despertó más curiosidad en ambos cazadores.

"lamento su perdida Naruto, y volviendo al tema que nos concierne, requería su presencia porque mi asociado vio algo muy interesante con respecto a sus capacidades de lucha" esto dejo desconcertado al rubio, porque en todo el tiempo que duró hasta llegar a vale, no había tenido contacto con nadie "y que fue lo que vio que llamo la atención sobre mi" Naruto respondió mientras se ponía serio, Ozpin observo esto pero no demostró ninguna reacción visible más que solo levantar una ceja, Qrow volvió a sacar su bebida "bueno, primero fue la capacidad de manipulación avanzada de aura, segundo el manejo del arma que uso y lo tercero fue su semblanza en sí, ya que cambio su aspecto y mejoro aún más su forma de luchar" el rubio quedo en silencio observando a Ozpin por unos minutos y de forma suave respondió "todas sus preguntas, tienen la misma respuesta, el pueblo en el que crecí, era un pueblo alejado de los reinos, no tuvimos tanta tecnología pero sabíamos defendernos ante el grimm, mi maestro se llamaba Jiraiya y me enseño la manipulación de aura, y descubrió mi semblanza; la noche que mi pueblo fue destruido, el me pidió que escapara, hubo pocos sobrevivientes del asalto de Grimm, después da abandonar mi pueblo dure bastante tiempo caminando buscando civilización y luchando contra el Grimm que apareciera y así llegue hasta aquí, no hace más de un día" Ozpin y Qrow quedaron en silencio observando al rubio, cada uno tenía sus propias conclusiones, pero aún quedaba una duda en Ozpin, las habilidades que menciono Qrow mientras volaba a vale y vio al rubio, su manera de luchar, su estrategia de batalla, su forma de hablar, su personalidad tranquila y su preferencia por armas cortas, lo hacían pensar en un asesino calificado y experimentado, pero la avanzada manipulación de aura y su semblanza eran un conflicto para él, en la historia de remanente jamás hubo algún humano o fauno experto en el uso de aura así como el rubio. Y esto concluía en una pregunta, ¿sería un aliado o un enemigo en el futuro?

Para Qrow las cosas se resumían de una manera muy simple, si el rubio mentía era muy bueno, y si decía la verdad entonces era un buen luchador, pero de ahí quedaba la interrogante, ¿debería creer en lo que ha dicho el rubio o no?, Qrow iba a hacer una pregunta, Ozpin observo el ceño pensativo del otro hombre y rápidamente sorprendió a ambos, Naruto y el, con sus siguientes palabras "joven Naruto, le gustaría venir a mi escuela para aprender a ser un cazador?, reconozco que su nivel de habilidad me causa curiosidad, y como estudiante estaría en una localización segura". El rubio volvió a quedar en silencio observando al hombre mayor pensando en su curso de acción.

Sorprendiendo a los dos hombres, el adolescente declino la propuesta añadiendo que ya tenía formación de lucha, y que no había nada que Beacon pudiera enseñarle, además que ninguno de los estudiantes que estaba en formación seria rival para él. Ante esto Ozpin lo reto para que luchara contra dos estudiantes de primer año de Beacon y que si perdía debía aceptar la propuesta, y que si el ganaba haría lo que Naruto exigiera. 'no tengo mucho que hacer, lo peor que puedo perder es tiempo, y tengo muchas cosas que ganar de toda esta situación, además es interesante saber el nivel de habilidad de estos cazadores contra un ninja' pensó el rubio con una sonrisa "acepto el trato Ozpin y cuando gane te diré que es lo que debe hacer por mi" el rubio dijo esto y observo la expresión de arrogancia que surgió del director de Beacon, como si ya sabía cuál era el resultado final

 **xxxxx**

Al día siguiente en Beacon, Ozpin estaba en su oficina, pensando en quienes pueden combatir contra el rubio, viendo los archivos de todos sus estudiantes de primer año, analizando las capacidades y pensando en escenarios en cuales pudieran quedar como vencedores ante el rubio, después de cerca de una hora en ese estado de pensamiento, se decidió por sus dos estudiantes más prometedores, después de todo eran de gran alcance y eran más adaptables ante este escenario de batalla.

 **xxxxx**

El día acordado llego sorprendemente rápido, Naruto llego a las 8 am a la escuela para su combate, en la entrada estaba Ozpin junto con una mujer rubia muy hermosa, de ojos verdes, con lentes, usa una camisa blanca, que deja ver un buen escote entre sus pechos, con falda hasta la rodilla, tacones altos y una capa hecha jirones con las puntas en forma de flecha, 'se parece a la abuela Tsunade' fue lo primero que pensó el rubio al ver a la mujer. Ozpin se aclaró la garganta "Naruto, la mujer a mi lado se llama Glynda Goodwitch ella es mi asistente, y será el árbitro en los combates" el adolescente solo asintió con la cabeza. "quienes serán mis oponentes Ozpin" - "tendremos que buscarlos en arena"

En la arena estaban ocho adolescentes, cuatro a cada lado. Del lado derecho, la primera era una pelirroja de ojos color esmeralda que usaba una armadura de bronce con protectores en ambos brazos hasta los codos y en las piernas hasta las rodillas, y en la espalda tenia un escudo y una lanza, ella es Pirra Nikos; a su lado un varón de cabello color negro con un mechón de color rosa, traje verde, y pantalón blanco con dos armas de fuego con una hoja en la parte de abajo del cañón del arma, es el Lie Ren; al lado de el otro varón, rubio, usaba una sudadera negra, con armadura blanca en el pecho, y pantalones azules, guantes en las manos, y en su cadera una espada en la vaina, su nombre es Jaune Arc; finalmente había otra hembra de cabello color naranja, con un traje de color blanco y falda rosa con un corazón recortado en el pecho en su camisa, en su espalda un lanza granadas, ella es Nora Valkyrie.

Del otro lado había cuatro mujeres, la primera era un mujer de cabello negro, con un moño en su cabeza, una bufanda de color negro, y una camisa que mostraba su estómago de color blanco, cintas en los brazos y pantalones cortos blancos y en su espalda una espada, ella es Blake Belladona; a su lado una adolescente de cabello blanco con vestido azul celeste, y una sudadera abierta sobre el vestido del mismo color y botas de tacón, en su cintura había un espadín, ella es Weiss Schnee, había otra que chica se veía menor que todas, tenía el cabello negro con rojo en las puntas, usaba un vestido negro con detalles rojos, y una capa roja, oculto bajo la capa se veía algo rojo con negro, ella es Ruby Rose, y finalmente una rubia con ojos lila, usaba una chaqueta de color café una bufanda naranja, y un trozo de tela naranja en su rodilla derecha y botas café, que exponía su estómago, guantes negros y accesorios en las muñecas, pantalones cortos color negro, al parecer ella no usaba algún arma, ella es Yang, la rubia con la que él había hablado algunos días atrás.

Naruto al ver el grupo de adolescentes estaba confundido, porque habían ocho si solo iba a luchar contra dos, Ozpin al ver la cara de desconcierto del rubio, llamo la atención de los adolescentes "hace algunos días, el joven Naruto que está a mi lado, llego aquí diciendo que ninguno de mis estudiantes estaba a su nivel" antes esto los adolescentes empezaron a enojarse y Glynda también mientras miraban a Naruto y el abrió enormes sus ojos, por lo que estaba diciendo Ozpin 'maldito bastardo, no esperaba eso' el director continuo "al final llegamos a un acuerdo, y es que luchara contra dos de ustedes, si pierde el ingresa a la academia y si gana la debo un favor"

Todos los que no estaban enterados del trato, estaban sorprendidos, ante esto yang sonrió, viendo al rubio "profesor Ozpin puedo ser un participante en esta apuesta" - "no, los participantes ya los había escogido; Pirra Nikos y Ruby Rose por favor un paso al frente" yang quedo frustrada pues quería luchar contra Naruto, las dos chicas se acercaron dónde estaban Ozpin, Naruto y Glynda, al estar al frente de ellos, Ruby alzo la mano "profesor puedo ser la primera en luchar contra el" Ozpin asintió y Naruto intervino esta vez "Ozpin antes que empiece la lucha, no voy a pedir solo un favor sino dos" Ozpin asintió, y quedo en silencio unos momentos pensando en algo para motivar a las dos estudiantes "si alguna de ustedes gana la lucha, ustedes y sus amigos quedan exentos de clase por una semana" ante esto todos los estudiantes quedaron viendo al director con una sonrisa de ansiedad, mientras que Glynda solo veía a Ozpin con furia "vamos Ruby, Pirra sé que pueden" dijo Jaune "tú puedes Ruby" dijo Blake sonriendo con una bandera roja con letras blancas que decían 'RWBY', "rompan sus piernas" grito Nora por la violencia que iba a presenciar, "piensa en esa semana libre hermanita" animo finalmente yang, Weiss y Ren no dijeron nada, solo asintieron con la cabeza.

Glynda salió al frente y en una pantalla aparecieron los nombres de ambos contendientes con una barra verde debajo "cuando cualquiera de los dos luchadores tenga su barra de aura en rojo, pierde el encuentro. No se permite matar, ¿ambos están de acuerdo?" Naruto y Ruby asintieron observándose entre ellos mientras el rubio saco un cuchillo de su bolsillo mientras Ruby saco su arma de su espalda "que empiece el combate"

OMAKE.

Tsunade Senju es la sexta hokage, ella es una rubia de ojos color café, y con enorme busto, y un diamante en su frente, ella está denegando cartas para matrimonios con el héroe de las naciones elementales, ofertas de alianza, y reportes de misiones, y más "Maldita sea mocoso, desearía que no estuvieras aquí, para así no firmar estas estúpidas cartas" ante la rubia enojada apareció un ANBU con mascara de gato "Lady Tsunade reportes dados por ninjas sensores indican que el chakra de Naruto Uzumaki desapareció de la aldea, ya se realizó una búsqueda en el hogar del rubio y no esta, también se detectó a varios kilómetros de distancia de la aldea el chakra del zorro de nueve colas" - "Naruto está entrenando con el chakra del kyuubi, es natural que no se sienta su chakra"

Unos segundos después, toda la aldea de las hojas vio como un enorme zorro naranja con nueve colas se acercaba, al final en toda la entrada de la aldea, el zorro llamo a la hokage para dar un mensaje, Tsunade apareció frente a el "Naruto no está más en esta dimensión, algo sucedió y desapareció" Tsunade estaba muda de la impresión, aun mas habiendo que hace unos minutos deseo que el rubio no estuviera, empezó a llorar de forma cómica mientras pataleaba y le pedía a quien cumplió su deseo de que no estuviera el rubio lo cancelara.

Al final Tsunade renuncio a su puesto como hokage por haber 'asesinado' al rubio y el kyuubi se volvió alcohólico por haber perdido a su amigo.


	3. Chapter 3

"te destruire" humano hablando

'te destruire' humano pensando

 **xxxxx**

"No creerás lo que sucedió en la batalla Qrow" fue lo que dijo Ozpin a Qrow que estaba bebiendo frente a el "vamos Oz sabias que el rubio iba a ganar, es un experto, y odio admitirlo, pero ni siquiera mi sobrina o la campeona estaban a su altura" dio otro sorbo a su botella, y quedo viendo a Ozpin "ahora que estoy borracho dime lo que sucedió" Qrow con una sonrisa hablo y Ozpin respondió "veras…"

 **XXXXX  
**

La batalla entre el rubio y la pelirroja menor, había empezado, ambos estaban frente a frente, mirándose a los ojos esperando quien hacia el primer movimiento, sorprendiendo al público que los observaba el rubio fue quien tomo el primer movimiento, Ruby uso su arma roja, y la libero de forma parcial, en forma de rectángulo mientras salía de la parte de atrás un tubo, y ella lo asumía en dirección a su cuerpo, sorprendiendo al rubio, algo salió disparado de dentro del arma, los instintos ninja de Naruto le gritaron que esquivara lo que sea que había disparado la chica, haciendo lo que le decían el rubio en medio de su carrera, cambio de dirección hacia el lado izquierdo, al girar brevemente su cabeza para ver lo que le habían lanzado el rubio abrió sus ojos al ver que en la pared había un agujero tallado, "pero que carajos, eso no es posible" Ruby quedo viendo raro a su rival "de que hablas es solo una bala de bajo calibre hay armamento mucho más poderoso" con esto en mente el ninja rubio se dio cuenta que no podía darse el gusto de recibir uno solo de estos objetos.

Ruby al ver que el rubio giro su rostro de nuevo hacia el lugar donde impacto su bala, acelero dejando tras de sí una estela de pétalos rojos y estando a cinco metros del rubio volvió a disparar, le sorprendió el ver que el rubio de nuevo esquivo y aún más la cara de sorpresa que tenía 'es rápido, pero no puede compararse mientras uso mi semblanza, al parecer lo sorprendí con eso', siguió disparando mientras corría y el rubio trataba de salir de su zona de fuego, al no ver más opción Naruto decidió subió su brazo y lo bajo rápidamente, Ruby solo vio esto y quedo en silencio al no comprender las acciones de Naruto, de repente sintió dolor en su mejilla y subió su mano a tocar la zona vio su mano y vio un rastro de sangre, volvió a observar al rubio y vio que no tenía su arma en la mano, volvió a tocarse la mejilla herida 'ni siquiera tuve tiempo de esquivar o de activar mi aura para protegerme, ¡ni siquiera lo vi lanzar el arma! eso me pudo haber hecho demasiado daño si su intención fuera otra' pensó viendo como el rubio de su pierna izquierda saco un segundo kunai teniéndolo en un agarre inverso, con la hoja hacia un lado, acelero contra Ruby, al llegar frente a ella lanzo su arma ligeramente en el aire para agarrarlo con su mano derecha y hacia una barra lateral hacia abajo, Ruby rodó por el suelo a la derecha y disparo al piso, esto la hizo ir a al aire y alejarse del rubio, este sin detenerse salto también y le dio una patada en el pecho a la chica, ella cayó al suelo mientras se tocaba la zona herida, su aura la ayudo a evitar un daño más grande. Mientras el rubio cayo a su espalda, en silencio y observando a su oponente con ojos fríos que provocaron un escalofrío en la chica de rojo

 **XXXXX**

Todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver la destreza del rubio al esquivar la bala de Ruby "vamos Ruby, tú puedes" esto era lo que comentaban entre ellos, cuando vieron como Ruby tenia arrinconado a Naruto, yang hablo a Ozpin "profesor, según lo que usted nos dijo al parecer foxy era una potencia, pero al parecer no lo es, incluso Ruby lo tiene arrinconado" Ozpin no dijo, pero le señalo la pela que estaba sucediendo.

Al ver cuando el rubio movió su mano, todos quedaron estupefactos pues no entendieron la acción del rubio, mientras se miraban entre sí, pirra quedo mirando al rubio y se sorprendió al ver algo muy interesante "no tiene su arma" Ozpin frunció el ceño el darse cuenta de eso, y aún más al ver como Ruby tocaba su mejilla, uno de sus estudiantes fue herido en esa forma inesperada esto trajo a consideración de nuevo sus pensamientos sobre el rubio 'actúa como un asesino, y fue entrenado como uno, pero aún no usa su semblanza'

Yang al ver como su hermana fue herida su ira se disparó y sus ojos se volvieron rojos, su cabello parecía estar en fuego, parecía que iba a saltar para luchar contra el rubio pero fue Ozpin quien la detuvo "señorita Xiao-Long esta no es su pelea, deje que la señorita Rose luche y demuestre su habilidad de lucha frente a este temible enemigo" yang no dijo nada, pero la ira en sus ojos aun podía ser vista así que susurro algo al oído de Ozpin, este quedo observando a Naruto mientras sacaba su segunda arma y se lañaba contra Ruby, se giró para ver a Yang y dio un breve movimiento vertical de cabeza, que hizo sonreír enormemente a la rubia de amplio pecho. Al final observaron como Naruto le dio una patada a Ruby y la mando al suelo, mientras el caía a 5 metros de ella, en silencio y mirándola fijamente ante esto yang volvió a enfurecerse, pero tragándose su ira se quedó mirando al rubio con odio.

Ozpin solo esperaba que al menos Ruby lograra lastimar al rubio, o que lo obligara a usar su semblanza, pero la quietud del rubio lo intrigaba, era antinatural, casi como si hubiera muerto, sus respiraciones eran leves, y sus ojos eran fríos, al verlo recuperar su otra arma supo que Ruby tuvo cada vez más menos posibilidad contra el rubio, pero no perdía esperanza de que la hija de Summer saliera victoriosa

 **XXXXX**

El rubio vio a Ruby levantarse lentamente, al parecer su patada había causado mucho más daño del que esperaba, estaba usando su entrenamiento con los sapos en el modo sabio, para controlar su respiración y evitar moverse incluso de pie, al final opto por conseguir su kunai, esto ya había durado más de lo necesario y la chica de rojo aparte de su velocidad no tenía nada interesante, al conseguir su arma de nuevo, tomo una postura con las piernas separadas, y ligeramente dobladas, ambos kunai agarrados de forma inversa, y una sonrisa misteriosa en su cara. Ruby entendió que el rubio iba a por todas y decidió hacer lo mismo, pulsando un botón su arma se transformó en una guadaña roja con negro que era el doble de alto que ella, el rubio definitivamente no esperaba eso, la cara de estúpido que tenía delataba lo que pensaba del arma de la chica de rojo. Pero después de unos segundos volvió a concentrarse.

'ya era lo suficientemente peligrosa con solo el arma anterior, con un arma de ese calibre el riesgo se triplica, ella es buena pero no tanto como para presentarme un riesgo, su semblanza es velocidad, con la guadaña su alcance aumenta, pero no perderé' pensó mientras cambiaba ligeramente su postura, el kunai de su mano derecha lo giro hacia Ruby, mientras que el de la mano izquierda lo mantuvo en la misma posición inversa, enderezo su espalda y adelanto su pierna izquierda.

'es rápido, reacciona fácilmente a los disparos de Crescent rose, y puede lanzar con el doble de velocidad que puedo seguir con mis ojos, sus reflejos son inhumanos, y tiene mucha fuerza, tal vez su semblanza sea pasiva, aun no lo utiliza' Ruby también tomo su postura adelanto su pierna izquierda y se inclinó hacia adelante, y de forma inversa agarro su arma con el filo tocando su pierna derecha.

"Te derrotare/ te derrotare" ambos gritaron al tiempo mientras salían corriendo hacia el otro, Ruby disparo y salió con el doble de impulso hacia Naruto, esquivando hacia un lado, el rubio uso su kunai izquierdo para defenderse de la usuaria de guadaña, mientras su mano derecha estaba libre iba a dar un tajo vertical a Ruby, pero ella acciono el mismo dispositivo con el que disparaba su munición, Naruto se derrumbó al piso, y aprovechando la perdida de equilibrio de Ruby le dio una patada en el estómago, esto alejo a la chica un par de pasos, pero se recuperó rápidamente, girando la guadaña evito dos barras del rubio, clavo la punta en el suelo, con el cañón apuntando a Naruto, jalo el seguro y disparo 5 veces, mientras el rubio evitaba los disparos, usando la misma técnica que uso al principio desapareció en un remolino de rosas y apareció en la espalda del rubio, este se agacho y dio una patada de mula, usando como apoyo sus manos salto y en el aire lanzo uno de sus kunai a Ruby y cayó al suelo, ella dio un paso hacia atrás evitando el arma de Naruto y el rubio transformado en borrón de velocidad sujeto a Ruby por la garganta con su mano izquierda mientras su mano derecha tenía un kunai apuntándolo hacia su pecho, Ruby al ser agarrada por la garganta soltó su arma intentado respirar. Glynda inmediatamente termino el combate declarando como vencedor al rubio de bigotes

 **XXXXX**

Nadie esperaba ese desenlace, la velocidad del rubio era comparable a la de Ruby, su habilidad era demasiado grande si podía luchar con dos pequeños cuchillos contra la guadaña enorme de Ruby, Yang fue la primera persona en acercarse a Ruby, al asegurarse de que no había daños duraderos con su hermana, encaro al rubio "qué diablos de te pasa foxy, eso fue demasiado casi parecía que querías hacerle algo a mi pequeña rosa" Naruto solo soltó una risa a lo que dijo yang, si bien al principio se veía enojada, estaba bastante relajada en el momento "de que me culpas yang, después de todo un zorro quiere comerse a la caperucita roja" lo dijo mientras lamia sus labios y miraba Ruby con deseo, ante esto Ruby se puso roja de la vergüenza y usando su capucha trato de escapar de la mirada de los rubios junto a ella, yang soltó una carcajada y le dio un golpe al rubio, uno bastante fuerte si el ceño de dolor en la cara de Naruto era verdadero "eso fue por lastimar a mi hermana" y luego le dio otro aún más fuerte "y eso porque no puedo patear tu culo" Naruto quedo confundido y solo asintió.

Naruto iba a decir algo, pero Ozpin se acercó junto con Glynda "muy buena batalla señorita Rose, pero que está perdida no represente nada malo, sino algo muy bueno y ventajoso y Naruto su habilidad con el manejo de cuchillos cortos es increíble a su edad, pero creo que nos falta otro compromiso, puede soportarla batalla contra pirra o es necesario que se tome un tiempo" Naruto avergonzado por el elogio solo pudo rascarse la nuca. Y ante lo segundo solo dio una afirmación de cabeza "estoy listo Ozpin".

Glynda anuncio que iba a suceder el segundo encuentro y que iba a ser Naruto contra pirra, dio las mismas instrucciones y anuncio el comienzo del segundo encuentro "espero una buena pelea" pirra con una sonrisa y sus ojos verdes mirando al rubio hablo "claro que sí, no soy la campeona del torneo de mistral para nada."

Pirra saco su escudo y su espada mientras que Naruto tomo una postura extraña, con las piernas abiertas y los brazos estirados parecía un sapo, pero esto no distrajo a la oji verde, Glynda dio el anuncio de que la batalla empezaba y pirra transformo la espada en algún tipo de arma como la de Ruby, por lo tanto, el rubio ya sabía que esperar, así que cuando pirra empezó a disparar evadió los disparos de la pelirroja.

Naruto perdió su postura de sapo y empezó a correr en circulo saco un shuriken y lo lanzo a la pelirroja, ella uso su escudo para protegerse, al chocar el shuriken contra el escudo cayó al suelo y pirra lo recogió, y lo lanzo de nuevo al rubio, este uso su kunai para desviar el arma, y esquivo otros disparos de la pelirroja, emprendió carrera y usando su kunai quiso dar un golpe lateral pero pirra interpuso de nuevo su escudo, y el embate del rubio perdió toda su potencia, al poder estar cerca pirra transformo su arma en una espada, y dio un corte horizontal que el rubio evito agachándose, y aprovechando dio una patada que ella evito saltando y usando su escudo como plataforma se lanzó contra el rubio y dando 3 cortes que el rubio contrarresto usando su kunai, al dar de nuevo un tajo vertical ascendente pirra al tener la sensación de metal en el pequeño cuchillo activo su semblanza, polaridad, e hizo a Naruto enviar su golpe a la derecha, esto provoco que el rubio perdiera la concentración debido a la sorpresa, y recibió una patada de pirra en el pecho, el rubio se sacudió adolorido y se tocó la zona afectada, 'ella no uso cable, así que su semblanza o es magnetismo o aerokinesis' ante esto volvió a retomar su pose de sapo, y se lanzó contra la oji verde, ella ya habiendo recuperado su escudo lo trato de usar como ariete contra el rubio, pero este solo apretó su puño con su kunai, y lo lanzo así como con Ruby, ella extendió su mano que tenía una ligera capa negra, y altero la dirección del kunai, 'así que es magnetismo, malo para ella pues mis únicas armas son 2 kunai y 4 shuriken, pero debería hacer algo más' el rubio pensó rápidamente al ver como ella desvió el kunai y corriendo hacia ella, con su kunai restante en la mano izquierda dio un ligero salto y dio una patada a la chica, esta uso su escudo pero fue ligeramente enviada hacia atrás por la fuerza del golpe, el rubio resentido por la pérdida de su golpe se acercó de nuevo y uso su mano izquierda para lanzar al aire el kunai, distrayendo a la pelirroja con la misma mano agarro el escudo de pirra y lo bajo, mientras con su mano derecha dio un golpe ,pirra alcanzo a evitar el golpe corriéndose hacia atrás, pero sin entender como sintió un golpe bastante potente en su mejilla, la fuerza del golpe fantasma la lanzo al suelo mientras la dejo fuera de enfoque por varios segundos que aprovecho el rubio para formar una esfera en su mano, pirra recupero el enfoque rápidamente y al ver a Naruto acercarse con una esfera en su mano, se asustó así que llamando inconscientemente sus poderes, trajo su escudo y el kunai que el rubio había lanzado anteriormente el kunai salió disparado contra el oji azul y este se sorprendió de ver su arma dirigirse hacia el velozmente así que se corrió a la derecha para evitar ser atravesado, pero esto causo que perdiera su equilibrio, y pirra transformo su espada en una lanza que tenía más rango de acción y barrio las piernas del rubio, este aun con su técnica activa cayó al piso y creo un enorme agujero en el suelo. Pirra transformo de nuevo su arma en el rifle y disparo contra el rubio este se levantó y evito las balas, por lo que de nuevo recurrió a su arma pero esta vez pirra activo de nuevo sus poderes sobre el metal y atrajo al rubio hacia ella, dispuesta a noquearlo con su escudo, cuando el rubio sintió la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo sobre él se dejó arrastrar, cuando estaba cerca de ella dio un salto y le dio una patada en la cabeza a la pelirroja que causo de nuevo aturdirla y esta vez dispuesto a finalizar todo el rubio dio un golpe mejorado con aura en la barbilla de pirra, ella cayó al piso con el cerebro hecho un caos y sin forma de responder, Naruto de forma casi arrogante guardo su kunai, y lanzo 2 shuriken al lado de pirra, y alzo la espada de pirra y la puso sobre el corazón de ella "Glynda termina el encuentro, está a mi merced" dijo el rubio que sin dejar de mirar a la bella pelirroja. Glynda asistió y termino la batalla.

XXXXX

Todos estaban ansiosos ante la batalla que había iniciado quedaron extrañados al ver la extraña pose de pelea que puso Naruto "pff, parece un sapo" yang estaba carcajeándose mientras todos tenían sonrisas en sus caras por el comentario de la rubia, la esperanza de ver las capacidades de lucha del rubio se perdieron al ver como empezaba a rodear a pirra y al acercarse en combare cercano Ren dio su opinión "es bastante bueno si puede mantenerse con pirra en combate a tan poca distancia" al ver como pirra golpeo al rubio Nora hablo "ja, se ve que era bueno, pero nuestra pirra es demasiado, ves Ren" el solo asintió "chicos el combate aún no termina" Blake fue la que hablo esta vez" mientras Jaune solo esperaba que su compañera no terminara lastimada, es cierto que el sabia que pirra era fuerte, pero el rubio desprendía un aura de poder bastante grande.

Al volver a ver a Naruto retomar la postura de sapo que había mencionado yang, quedaron callados esperando que sucedía, y más al ver cómo se acercó tan fácilmente a pirra, y le quitaba el escudo "eso no le veía venir, tal parece que su postura de sapo es fuerte" Yang comento con admiración y con ganas de luchar contra él.

Todos quedaron en absoluto silencio cuando vieron como a pesar de que pirra evito el golpe de Naruto esta pareciera que había recibido un potente golpe en la cara que la mando al suelo y quedo sin luces por unos segundos "e-eso no es posible, yo vi como evito el golpe" Weiss fue la que hablo "al parecer no es imposible señorita Schnee de alguna forma logro golpearla, todos lo vimos" Ozpin hablo con un tono bastante serio. Pero abrió sus ojos al ver que de alguna forma el aura de Naruto estaba haciéndose visible y comprimiéndose es una esfera giratoria, 'así que esa es la forma de manipulación de aura que fue enseñada por su maestro, impresionante' Ozpin pensó al ver la esfera en la mano del rubio.

Todos ampliaron enormemente sus ojos al ver como el rubio impacto en el suelo con su técnica activa y más al ver el nivel de destrucción generalizada que provoco, "oh vamos, este tipo tiene un ataque de ese calibre, dudo que alguien más que pirra o yang pudieran sobrevivir a algo como eso" Jaune exclamo con enfado mientras Ruby solo palmeaba su espalda en simpatía

Todos vieron cómo se desarrolló de nuevo la lucha y el golpe que uso el rubio para aturdir totalmente a la pelirroja, y como agarro la espada roja y la puso en su corazón. Esto encendió una alarma en la cabeza de Ozpin y Glynda. Pero fueron los alumnos los que dijeron algo más "esto es una mierda" "YANG/YANG/YANG" todo el equipo RWBY reprendió a su rubia "que saben que es verdad, pirra no pudo haber caído solo por eso" Ozpin en silencio estaba de acuerdo con la rubia sin dejar de ver a Naruto "señorita Xiao-Long si pudiera…" Ozpin empezó "por supuesto que sí profesor Ozpin" ambos se acercaron a la zona de combate.

XXXXX

Naruto ayudo a levantar a pirra que aún seguía mareada por el golpe del mismo, se giró para llevarla a su equipo y vio que se acercaban Ozpin y Glynda, esta última uso su fusta y arreglo todo el campo de batalla para sorpresa del rubio, 'apuesto a que eso es él porque es la secretaria de Ozpin' pensó con sarcasmo el rubio, de alguna forma extraña al parecer Glynda sintió que Naruto se estaba burlando de ella y le dio una mirada muy enojada este trago pensando en una rubia de gran pecho, poco genio y demasiada fuerza de Konoha, esto puso un poco pálido al rubio al pensar si quiera que ellas estaban conectadas. Ante esto Ozpin hablo "muy bien Naruto lo hizo muy bien, pero me gustaría un favor suyo" Naruto solo quedo viendo raro a Ozpin "un favor de que tipo" Ozpin sorbió de su vaso "otra pelea" Naruto solo puso una sonrisa arrogante y soltó un bufido "otra derrota a sus alumnos, que cruel es el generoso profesor Ozpin, director de Beacon, pero acepto, quien es el tercer derrotado" antes de que Ozpin hablara "creo que esa seria yo foxy, aun debo recuperar todo el dolor que le hiciste pasar a Ruby, y aun quiero esos días de descanso, además quiero hacer de esta pelea terminar con un gran yang" Naruto solo sonrió a la broma mientras que todos los otros solo gemían en el mal chiste "de acuerdo, estoy encendido" lo dijo mientras sus ojos cambiaban de color de azul a rojo y su cola se movía con ligera anticipación.


	4. Chapter 4

Humano hablando "te destruiré"

humano pensando 'te destruiré'

 **XXXXX**

Naruto solo sonrió mientras sacaba sus dos kunai y quedaba en su postura de sapo,y observo a la rubia asumir una postura de boxeo, con sus puños cubriendo su mandíbula, Yang quedo observando el cambio en el tinte de los ojos de Naruto, y dijo "sabes foxy, yo soy un luchador cuerpo a cuerpo, así que no hay necesidad de usar tus armas, quiero patearte el culo mientras usas solo tus puños y te diré esto, te haré usar tu semblanza y eso te lo apuesto " el rubio sabia que era una mentira después de todo podía oler el olor de la pólvora proveniente de los guantes de Yang y que no había forma de que lo obligara a usar su poder máximo, así que asintió mientras los enfundaba y hablo "tienes razón Yang, después de todo, seria mas vergonzoso saber que alguien desarmado te gano en una batalla, pero tu apuestas a que me puedes hacer usar mi semblanza, pero que apuestas" Yang gruño suavemente mientras pensaba en algo que decir y la cola del rubio se movía lentamente y este volvió a hablar de nuevo "sabes que, te haré una propuesta diferente" Yang vio como Naruto dirigió su mano a su bolsillo y se apresuro a hablar "creo que dijiste que no ibas a usar armas foxy" el rubio solo rió, y saco de su mano unos cascabeles y dijo "si logras quitarme este cascabel haré lo que tu quieras, pero si yo gano, bueno no se que pedirte, algo se me ocurrirá después" yang solo sonrió enormemente pues ya sabia que pedirle al rubio una vez que le ganara y asintió "entonces tenemos un trato, ahora te doy un consejo, ven hacia mi con la intención de matar o no lograras nada" el rubio lo dijo con un tono de voz serio que la sorprendió.

 **XXXXX**

Pirra observo el encuentro sorprendida y atónita, después de todo era la chica invencible del torneo de mistral por cuatro años, la sensación de derrota que sentía, era algo nuevo y podía decir que era una sensación que le gustaba, luchar contra un oponente que la podía llevar a sus limites y probar que no era tan poderosa, la hacia sentir eufórica, ahora sentía mas ganas de luchar de nuevo contra el rubio, demostrarle su poder; Jaune observo como Pirra estaba sonriendo y aunque no entendía porque lo hacia estaba aliviado que ella estaba bien, tocándola en el hombro llamo su atención "hey Pirra, ya casi inicia la pelea de Yang contra Naruto, te sientes bien" la cercanía de Jaune hizo que ella se sonrojara "C-claro, ejem, si espero que ella disfrute del combate igual que yo lo hice" ambos estaban sonriendo y Nora le dijo al oído a Ren " Ren esto esta pasando" el pelinegro solo la quedo mirando sin entender "que esta pasando".

Blake observo como el rubio enfundo sus armas y como cambio la tonalidad de sus ojos y se lo comunico al resto de su equipo "eso no es normal, es como si fuera igual a la semblanza de yang" Rubi y Weiss no lo creían así "pff no, Yang es única y es fuerte" Rubi asintió a su propia lógica mientras que Weiss dijo "confió en la habilidad de Yang, pero Naruto se ve muy poderoso, tanto que pudo vencer a Pirra" todos guardaron silencio al ver como Glynda se acerco a la pareja de rubios y mas al ver como Naruto saco un par de cascabeles, y la observación que dio los dejo atónitos, "esta hablando en broma en ir con intención de matar, cierto?" Rubi fue la primera en hablar ante esto la única que respondía fue pirra "diría que es una estrategia de Naruto para hacer que Yang luche con todas sus fuerzas".

 **XXXXX**

Glynda dio inicio a la batalla entre ambos rubios y fue Yang la que dio el primer movimiento, corrió hacia Naruto y tiro un puño recto al rostro, el rubio de bigotes solo se corrió hacia atrás, y ella dio otro golpe, el paso por debajo del segundo golpe y dio un revés de palma abierta al estomago de yang que la hizo ir hacia atrás, por la fuerza del golpe. "te dije Yang, ven hacia mi, como si quisieras matarme, de lo contrario no lograras nada" Naruto hablo con una sonrisa en su cara, y su sonrisa se amplio al ver como las pulseras en las muñecas de Yang se estiraban hasta cubrir la totalidad de sus brazos; "de acuerdo foxy, tu lo pediste, quieres que luche en serio, lo haré, ahora corre" al terminar de decir su frase empezó a disparar hacia el rubio, que solo esquivo al moverse a la derecha e izquierda, Yang uso un disparo para acercarse a el, y darle un golpe en el pecho; mientras Naruto esquivaba los disparos de Yang vio como se iba acercando a el, este solo sonrió, y en el momento que ella lanzo su golpe, el lanzo su golpe también, y ambos salieron disparados en dirección contraria, Naruto fue el primero en recuperarse y asintió, "muy bien Yang, estoy disfrutando de este baile, ya que desde hace tiempo no tengo una buena batalla, pero según creí, íbamos solo a luchar sin armas" el rubio solo mostró una sonrisa arrogante, y la rubia solo gruño al ver como el seguía como si nada, mientras que sus golpes si habían hecho daño "de hecho foxy, solo tu ibas a luchar sin armas, ademas, sabia que te gustaba, la prueba son tus palabras, ademas estuve esperando esto por Xiao-Long" ella dijo esto con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro

 **XXXXX**

"Yang va a luchar sin ember celica?" fue la pregunta que se hicieron sus compañeras de equipo, al ver como se desarrollaba la lucha Jaune fue el que hizo un comentario "al parecer solo quería tomar por sorpresa a naruto, pero ese golpe que recibió al parecer hizo mucho daño" Ren asintió "los golpes de palma abierta, si bien parecen no aportar tanta fuerza, cubren una zona mas amplia, y por lo que veo, el sabe como aplicar mas fuerza en sus golpes"; todos vieron atónitos como el rubio bailaba entre los disparos de escopeta de la oji violeta y mas al ver la fuerza que ambos usaron para golpear al tiempo, todos quedaron en silencio al escuchar lo que decía el rubio y no pudieron evitar chocar la palma de su mano en su cara al comentario de la rubia "MALDITA SEA YANG" gritaron Rubí, Blake y Weiss mientras que el equipo JNPR solo quedo mirando con una gota de sudor.

 **XXXXX**

Naruto solo quedo viendo a Yang después de decir su broma, y mas como ella estaba orgullosa de eso y mas al escuchar lo que gritaron las otras mujeres que estaban viendo, "jajajajaja, eso fue tan malo que los grimm están llenos de ira" la rubia quedo asombrada, después de todo, pocos podían hacer bromas así de buenas como ella y al fondo se escucho "oh no, ahora hay dos", bueno, que dices si seguimos en lo que estábamos?" Yang sonrió mientras que Naruto asumió una pose un poco diferente, con su mano izquierda en su espalda y la otra mirando hacia Yang, y con las piernas separadas, al ver que ella asumía su posición de postura de boxeo, el le grito "aprieta la mandíbula, que veras las estrellas en poco tiempo" al terminar de decir esto, Naruto acelero hacia ella y lanzo una patada que ella evito al agacharse, pero el rubio dio un salto para hacer una patada de hacha que no conecto al rodar a la derecha, sin dejar lugar a descanso volvió a acelerar hacia ella, mientras daba golpes veloces que ella evitaba corriendo hacia atrás, en un momento Yang tiro uno de sus golpes y disparo su arma, lo cual el rubio de bigotes corrió hacia ella, se agacho pasando por debajo del disparo, llegando frente a ella quedo con la mano izquierda estirada hacia Yang, mientras con la mano derecha hizo un puño, que impacto en el estomago de la mujer, esto hizo que perdiera su defensa, y el rubio dio una patada ascendente en la mandíbula que la hizo levantar del suelo, y este salto también, y dio un golpe devastador que le envió disparada al suelo, Naruto cayo al suelo y vio como se levantaba y sus ojos cambiaban de color, pasaban de color violeta a rojo y su cabello parecía estar en fuego 'así que esa es su semblanza, Kami, es como si fuera yo cuando usaba el chakra de Kurama, pero si es parecida debo tener cuidado con el aumento de poder', al terminar su pensamiento Yang ya estaba totalmente de pie, ojos rojos cruzaron con ojos rojos, y ella fue la que acelero contra el. Dio un golpe que Naruto evito, y lanzo otro mas y disparo su arma, los golpes eran rápidos y en continua secuencia, lo que dejaba al rubio sin oportunidad de atacar, mientras Yang lanzo su ultimo disparo, le dio un golpe en el pecho a naruto que lo hizo toser porque fue demasiado fuerte, este salio lanzado hacia atrás, y veía como cargaba sus armas, y volvió a la acción esta vez con una combinación de golpes, disparos y patadas que naruto evitaba como podía y recibió el golpe que lo lanzo hacia atrás de nuevo, y vio como ella preparaba un puño, Naruto decidió usar de nuevo el golpe que uso con Pirra, y ambos lanzaron el golpe al tiempo, solo que Yang evito en ultimo momento, mientras la energía natural, dio el impacto, en toda la mejilla, naruto recibió el impacto con un disparo del arma, y ambos salieron disparados en direcciones opuestas, el cabello de Yang estaba en su máximo, y sus ojos ardían de color rojo, mientras que Naruto, se levanto del suelo vio esto y sonrió "buen golpe dragón, casi me ten…" el no alcanzo a terminar su frase pues de nuevo la rubia estaba en el ataque, y al ver como atacaba como si fuera un demente se dio cuenta de que un mechón de su cabello de alguna forma estaba en su mano, 'oh, genial, tendré que dejarla inconsciente, y no creo que sea nada fácil' al ver que ella dejo de lado el intentar tomar el cascabel y mas ir por su cabeza 'esto es un dolor en el culo' pensó cuando se agacho para evitar una patada de ella, y corrió hacia atrás al ver como uso un giro para invertir la dirección de la patada, y levanto un poco el terreno, al parecer su capacidad para evitar los golpes la estaban haciendo mas enojada, al ver como uso de nuevo una patada que el evito al caer al suelo y usar sus pies como un retenedor, uso sus manos para levantarse de un salto y dio una patada doble a la cabeza que la dejo tendida en el piso, pero ella se levanto de nuevo, ella corrió contra el, y dio un golpe, que lo dejo prácticamente sin aire, este al no ver como podía calmar a la bomba rubia, decidió usar su semblanza, su cuerpo adquirió una tonalidad amarilla, con algunas franjas en negro, y salio el doble de rápido, una velocidad que Yang no podía seguir, pero al ver como se transformaba solo tuvo un pensamiento 'yo gano, foxy' al recibir una patada que la envió al aire, Naruto dio otra patada que la envió al suelo, y quedo allí por el uso excesivo de su aura y su semblanza, el indicador de Yang estaba en rojo mientras que el de Naruto recibió una gran caída, pero aun seguía en el color verde, este se acerco a Yang y finalizo con su semblanza y la alzo como si fuera una novia, ella solo se acerco mas a su pecho, y dijo en su estado inconsciente "gane, foxy", este solo sonrió y no dijo nada.

 **XXXXX**

Todos observaron la postura del rubio y fue Ren el que hablo esta vez "la potencia de salida que tiene en su cambio de postura es enorme" ante esto todos quedaron mirando al varón de verde "¿a que te refieres con eso, Ren?" la que hablo fue Blake, pero todos obtuvieron sus respuestas al ver como lentamente el rubio se acercaba a Yang y le dio una poderosa combinación, y como de alguna forma un mechón de cabello de ella quedo en sus manos "bueno, al parecer Naruto ya esta deshuesado" todos vieron como Yang asumió al rubio con poder y velocidad al ver como Yang evito el golpe todos quedaron mirando a Pirra, al ver que ella recibió un golpe así también "no se como puede hacer eso, pero es muy potente" todos observaron de nuevo el arrebato de Yang, parecía un animal furioso y mas como alejo al rubio de bigotes con un solo golpe, todos estaban cantando victoria pero al ver como el rubio de alguna forma cambio su traje, quedaron en silencio, Ozpin fue el único que observo con suma atención los detalles del cambio del rubio 'así que esto es lo que menciono Qrow, una capa de color amarillo dorado con secciones negras, al parecer es muy potente' vio como el rubio acelero al doble de velocidad y dejo a Yang en el suelo 'al parecer aunque gana usted, gano yo también Naruto' al terminar de pensar esto vio al rubio acercarse a la chica y alzarla en sus brazos.

 **XXXXX**

Todos se acercaron a la zona de combate, la primera en llegar fue Rubi y miraba a Yang preocupada, "no te preocupes, no le paso nada malo" Ozpin se acerco y le dijo "muy bien Naruto, usted gana, su habilidad esta sobre las de mis estudiantes, pero al parecer uno de ellos lo obligo a usar su semblanza" Ozpin dijo esto con una sonrisa petulante en la cara, Naruto solo lo quedo viendo y le dijo "tch, vendré mañana para terminar nuestra conversación y arreglar nuestro trato" dicho esto se fue, mientras su cola la envolvía en su cintura

 **XXXXX**

"Eso fue lo que sucedió Qrow, ¿que piensas sobre esto?" – "que tenia mucha razón sobre lo que te dije de el, que te parece si hablamos los dos con el, tengo que decirle algunas cosas sobre mi sobrina" el hombre de ojos rojos dijo esto con una sonrisa oscura en su rostro, mientras veía como las puertas de la oficina de Ozpin se abrían y entraba Glynda con Naruto a su lado.


	5. Chapter 5

"te destruiré" – humano hablando

'te destruiré' – humano pensando

 **XXXXX**

Naruto se sorprendió al ver Qrow junto con Ozpin, creía que iba a ser una reunión solo entre ellos dos, pero no le dio mucha importancia, después de todo Qrow lo llevo a Ozpin, vio como ambos lo miraban seriamente y se puso serio también. Después de por lo menos unos cuantos minutos de silencio Naruto se expresó "Estoy aquí, según como acordamos, antes de pedir mis favores quiero saber qué es lo que quiere de alguien como yo" el director de Beacon lo analizo por unos segundos más antes de hablar "quiero que sea un estudiante de mi escuela su nivel de habilidad en lucha es bastante alto y" - "No. No voy a ser un estudiante, Yang tuvo suerte para hacerme usar mi semblanza, y acepte sus condiciones, pero ya estudie con mi maestro todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre luchar y sobrevivir para una vida" el rubio interrumpió al hombre mayor antes de que terminara su frase, Qrow sonrió misteriosamente y le dio un guiño al hombre de cabello blanco y dijo "de acuerdo, parece que aquí nuestro amigo no quiere estudiar, es una buena decisión chico, pero dime, ¿Cuál es tu objetivo, ya que la ayuda que puedes obtener de ser estudiante de una de las mejores de escuelas de combate no la deseas?" Naruto quedo en silencio pensando muy bien sus palabras y respondió "mi objetivo es simple, quiero la paz"

"Quieres la paz, es un poco simple así como dijo, pero un objetivo muy noble joven, su estadía en mi escuela le podría ayudar en su búsqueda de paz, pero ya que no quiere pertenecer a esta institución que enseña a los guerreros a ser símbolos de paz, me gustaría que ayudara en su formación a los que en un futuro serán considerados como tal" el rubio solo miro fijamente al hombre de cabello blanco que le estaba pidiendo que fuera un profesor a adolescentes de su misma edad, o cuya diferencia de edad no es mucha, y de un mundo del cual sabia poco. La oferta de Ozpin en este caso, se podría considerar como mala idea debido a su poco tiempo en este mundo y la poca guía que podía darle a los estudiantes, y en el caso de aceptar la primera opción y ser estudiante, solo recibiría ayuda en cuanto a la sociedad se refiere; Jiraiya, Kakashi y Tsunade lo habían amaestrado en el arte del combate, su habilidad de lucha era suficiente para mantenerse contra los llamados cazadores; pero entendió el mensaje subyacente en ambas opciones, Ozpin quería mantenerlo bajo vigilancia, él es una variable desconocida de alcance igual de desconocido.

Tanto Ozpin como Qrow observaban a Naruto meditar sobre lo que el primero había propuesto, cada uno tenía diferentes opiniones sobre lo que esperaban que el rubio decidiera. Ozpin se dio cuenta de la cantidad de poder en bruto y la calidad de potencial cazador que este tenía, entendió que ya tenía un control absoluto sobre sus poderes y sus debilidades, y también que necesitaba ese tipo de poder en su lucha contra Salem; Qrow por su parte, solo esperaba que el rubio se decidiera pronto, tenía un bar al que ir a beber, estuvieron observando al rubio por lo menos unos diez minutos más hasta que el hablo.

"Antes de dar mi opinión sobre lo que ofrece, quiero que sepa que es lo que quiero. Quiero tener un registro e información sobre Dust" Ozpin bebió de su taza y respondió tranquilamente "el registro es ligeramente complicado, pero tengo algunos asociados en el consejo de Vale que me pueden ayudar solo necesitaría información suya joven Naruto sobre lo segundo estoy seguro de que Glynda puede proporcionar suficiente conocimiento sobre ese tema" – "de acuerdo, que tipo de información es necesaria para mi registro" acepto el macho de bigotes.

"Necesito su nombre, su fecha de nacimiento, y el nombre de sus padres" el rubio quedo mirando al peliblanco y le dio la información, y después de mucho pensarlo al final opto por ser un estudiante, si bien la idea de ser maestro proporcionaba un poco más de libertad, él no era una persona paciente, y no estaba dispuesto a enseñar a alguien. Ozpin acepto con una sonrisa en su rostro la decisión de Naruto.

La conversación duro un total de dos horas en lo que quedo todo acordado y el director de Beacon le asigno un horario, que debía seguir a partir de la otra semana, un dormitorio y un uniforme, le dio una breve charla sobre las normas de Beacon y algunas otras cosas más. Con todo dicho, el rubio se levantó de su silla, se despidió de ambos hombres y se retiró de la oficina.

 **XXXXX**

"Oye mocoso espera un momento, quiero hablar contigo de hombre a hombre" Qrow detuvo a Naruto mientras esperaba el ascensor. Este se giró y lo encaro. "Soy el tío de Ruby y de Yang, supe que luchaste contra ellas, y que les ganaste, y te felicito por eso, pero te aseguro que si las llegas a lastimar, no te gustara tener a mí y a mi buen amigo Frank en una charla, porque nos dejamos llevar muy fácil" el rubio solo levantó una ceja, pero no dijo nada, solo movió su cabeza afirmativamente "qué bueno que lo que entendiste, ahora que dices si vamos a beber" Naruto negó su propuesta y entro al ascensor que había llegado y se marchó.

 **XXXXX**

Cuando llego abajo decidió dar una vuelta en los alrededores de la escuela, y fue grande su sorpresa al encontrarse con cuatro sujetos que tenían rodeada a una chica con orejas de conejo en su cabeza, esto lo enfureció y su cola de zorro se esponjaba por la ira, y sin pensarlo se encamino hacia donde estaban ellos.

"Vaya no es mi primer día aquí y ya tengo que golpear a un par de bastardos" dijo esto mientras golpeaba al primero y se ponía al frente de la chica, el tipo al que había golpeado se lanzó como un perro rabioso contra él, pero Naruto solo lo detuvo con su mano y lo lanzo contra los otros tres, se trono las manos, y dio una sonrisa dentuda que acobardo a los cuatro hombres que al final huyeron. "Tch, malditos cobardes" se giró hacia la chica y la detallo mejor. Cabello color chocolate, ojos cafés, orejas de conejo color café, mientas usaba el uniforme de Beacon. Extendió su mano para ayudarla a poner de pie, ella acepto la ayuda y en voz baja le agradeció y le dijo que su nombre era Velvet y que es estudiante de segundo año, pero que era muy tímida cuando no estaba con su equipo, al final ella se fue, y Naruto quedo solo de nuevo, siguió caminando y se topó con el equipo RWBY, la líder estaba hablando sobre algo con Weiss, Blake leyendo un libro y finalmente Yang que estaba comiendo algo y ella levantó la vista y lo vio y solo pudo sonreír.

"Vaya foxy sabia que mis encantos eran demasiado para ti, no pudiste evitar venir a verme" ante lo dicho por la rubia de grandes pechos Naruto solo pudo reír así que se sentó junto a ella mientras las otras ocupantes de la mesa saludaban al recién llegado al menos Blake y Ruby "tienes toda la razón, después de todo aquí tengo todo un festín de princesas para devorar, como Caperucita roja, Blancanieves, Bella y la que luce más sabrosa para este zorro, Ricitos de oro" dijo el rubio mientas su cola se movía lentamente, sus ojos cambiaban de color a rojo y se pasaba la lengua por los labios, logrando avergonzar a las tres primeras mientras la última solo se reía.

"Calma foxy o tengo que ponerte bozal para que no muerdas estas inocentes damas" la llamada ricitos de oro respondió mientras tocaba con el dedo de la mano la nariz del rubio, este hizo intento de morder el dedo, pero la rubia quito el dedo rápidamente. "lo dices como si fuera fácil, pero me mantendré en mi mejor comportamiento, y si no, me pueden sacar con un yang" las mujeres de cabello blanco, negro y rojo con negro solo pudieron chocar su mano con la frente. Así pasaron un buen rato los adolescentes entre bromas y malos juegos de palabras, aunque Weiss de vez en cuando miraba con cierta desconfianza al rubio, pero a este le daba igual.

 **XXXXX**

Mientras el rubio de bigotes iba caminando por la ciudad de Vale, choco con una mujer hermosa de cabello negro, y de traje rojo, se disculpó por el accidente y siguió caminando, la mujer solo sonrió y entro a un callejón "así que tú eres Naruto" fue lo único que se escuchó, y después todo quedo en silencio.

 **Lamento el retraso con el capitulo, pero muchas cosas me sucedieron de golpe, pero aqui estoy una vez mas, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo**


End file.
